In the Eye of the Storm
by MoveitFootballHead
Summary: A hurricane is about to hit Hillwood for the first time in fifty years! Meteorologists are calling it the storm of the century. Arnold and his family are preparing the boarding house. Who does he run into during his preparations?
1. Chapter 1

"No coward soul is mine,  
No trembler in the world's storm-troubled sphere:  
I see Heaven's glories shine,  
And faith shines equal, arming me from fear."  
-Emily Bronte

Arnold held the nail to up to wooden board and was about to swing his hammer when he noticed the tiny grid imprinted on the nail head. _It looks like a miniature tic-tac-toe board._ He imagined it would be the right size for a small insect to play and pictured a microscopic version of himself playing against a tiny black ant. "Hey Shortman, when you're done lollygagging, I need you to go help Kakoshka board his windows up. If we leave it to him it'll never get done."

"Okay Grandpa, I'm almost finished here."

With a few whacks he had the nail driven in, a fresh two-by-four was flush against the window blocking all the light from the room. His grandma had walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's getting dark in here Kimba, I'll go light some candles."

It was August; Hurricane Jerome, a Category 2, was heading directly for Hillwood and getting stronger along the way. The excitement had turned their little city upside down. Every radio station and newspaper fixated on hurricane preparedness and the anticipated damage and cost. Hillwood hadn't seen a hurricane in fifty years according to Grandpa. Many people were leaving the city entirely. The Lloyds were moving their annual vacation to Bali up a week to avoid the weather. Others with more limited incomes opted to stay with family out of town. Gerald, Stinky, Phoebe and Eugene were all leaving to avoid the storm.

Arnold and his grandparents could never leave the Sunset Arms and the boarders behind so they were preparing to ride it out together as the awkward family they had grown to be. They had boarded up almost every window, stocked up on water, batteries and canned food, filled every sink and bathtub and even fixed some of the leaks in the roof. Arnold was sure they would come through it fine.

There was something exciting about the storm. The storm was inevitable and would inconvenience everyone. Schedules would be interrupted and with this force of nature, people would be reminded of how small they were and who they wanted to be with while they felt that way. He thought it was almost romantic and cozy for them to all be holed up together. Maybe they could play some board games or music and pass the time learning about each other. It reminded him of old pioneers who had to weather these storms without half the luxuries they enjoyed. He was definitely looking forward to it and had been hammering nails and lugging supplies cheerfully.

"Oh Kimba," his grandmother called, "We're out of matches. Run and get some and come back quick! The hurricane should be here in an hour or two and we don't want to be caught unprepared!"

"Alright Grandma, I'll be right back."

Arnold put down the hammer and grabbed his coat. He stepped outside and was momentarily blinded by the bright, gray sky. It was drizzling and he could feel the pressure beginning to lower, as though the storm were reaching ahead with its long fingers just to remind everyone exactly where it was going. He walked quickly to the corner store with his hands in his pockets. A strong gust of wind tugged his shirt tails and blew his cap from his head. He ran after it, scooped it up and shoved it on again. The store came into view and with it a line of people that twisted through the aisles and out the door. His good mood failed only for a moment but he shrugged it off, found small pile of remaining matchboxes and headed for the back of the line.

The line moved forward slowly, people were stocking up last minute, grabbing things they needed and some they didn't. One shopper was determined to buy all of the store's magazines in some effort to occupy herself during the storm and probable power outages. A neighbor of his was buying at least ten can openers. Arnold smiled at the absurdity. From the back of the line an impatient customer called out, "Crimeny, with this many people in line you'd expect them to open another register."

Only one person in Hillwood would speak her mind so boldly. That voice, which dripped disdain, could only belong to one person. Helga G. Pataki.


	2. Chapter 2

"Poor naked wretches, wheresoe'er you are,  
That bide the pelting of this pitiless storm,  
How shall your houseless heads and unfed sides,  
Your loop'd and window'd raggedness, defend you  
From seasons such as these?"  
-William Shakespeare

-

Arnold turned to face his classmate, "Hey Helga, how's it going?"

She wasn't wearing a jacket and was soaked head to toe, even her little pink bow was dripping. Outside the drizzle had turned into a downpour but Arnold had been so caught up in his own observations hadn't noticed.

"Just peachy, Arnoldo. I'm drenched, at the back of the line and my arms are about to break because of all the groceries I'm carrying. And to top it off, the idiots that run the place can't even think to open another register!"

Her baskets were full to the brim with pork rinds, Yahoo soda and beef jerky. He looked more closely and saw a mess of things thrown into them including a flashlight but no batteries, matches but no candles, one lonely bottle of water and a jar of Dino Spumoni chewable vitamins. Her thin arms were straining with the weight and covered in goosebumps from the air conditioning.

"You are carrying a lot more than I am. How about you take my spot?"

Helga looked stunned but readily switched spots. "Okay, Arnold. Chumps to the back of the line."

The second register eventually opened and the line moved quickly. They didn't speak again until Arnold had tucked his matches and change into his pocket and saw Helga at the other register glaring at the clerk. He thought she'd already left.

"Well as you can see all of my money is on the counter in front of you and there isn't enough, you moron! Why don't you write a NOTE with my name on it and the amount I owe you and I'll pay you later!"

"Miss, we have a no store credit policy and unfortunately that includes you. Just pick out one item that you don't need and you'll be able to cover the rest."

"You're hearing me but I don't think you get it! I need everything! There's a storm coming and these are my supplies!"

Helga usually managed to handle herself pretty well and Arnold was on the verge of leaving when he noticed how tired she looked. He felt sorry for her and approached the counter. He took all the change out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"Here you go ma'am, that should be enough."

He gathered up her bags and they walked outside together, stopping under the awning to avoid the rain. She looked angry but only said,

"Thanks Football Head. I'll pay you back later."

He waved her off and asked her a question that had bothered him since he first noticed her in the store.

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be helping you do this?"

Her weight shifted from one foot to the other and she looked into his eyes intently,

"Well, Miriam's in Alaska visiting Olga like she does every summer and Big Bob's probably watching tv so someone had to get stuff to last through the storm."

Arnold felt confused. He peeked inside her bag again.

"Helga, you don't have batteries for your flashlight. Do you have candles at home? Because matches won't do you much good if you don't. Is this the only water you're getting? We might be without power and water for days after the storm. You're going to need a lot more than this. Do you have any other food in your house?"

With each question her face got harder until she looked ready to punch him.

"It's none of your beeswax, Arnold! What is this, twenty questions? Get lost!"

She stomped off into the rain with her plastic grocery bags leaving Arnold alone in front of the store.

Something was off, he felt sure of it. It was as though Mr. Simmons had given them an algebra problem to solve with more than one unknown variable. He could just let it be and go back to the Sunset Arms. The hurricane was getting closer. The rain was heavy and slanted, and the wind was strong now. Papers and litter were blowing up and down the streets in mini cyclones. The birds had gone quiet and that heavy feeling, like a sinus headache, was more noticeable than ever. Back at the boarding house he could make himself some hot chocolate, settle into a blanket and read comic books until it hit. He couldn't let it go though. He knew if he went back he'd be unable to get Helga out of his mind all day.

He was trying to decide what he should do when the answer came. He knew the unknown variable. He looked up and saw that the outline of Helga's figure in the rain was almost invisible. Without another thought he ran off in her direction.

"Helga!"

Up ahead she didn't falter, she kept walking away from him towards her house.

He ran faster and when he saw her took her arm again to keep her from walking. They were both soaked now.

"Helga, your parents aren't home are they? You're alone, aren't you."

Helga looked up at him angrily and then dropped her gaze to the sidewalk. Her eyes were swimming with tears but she didn't move or make a sound. Arnold was shocked. He'd never seen Helga cry. He wished he hadn't said anything at all. He had never felt so bad about being right before.

When she answered him her voice shook with anger, "Yeah, so you figured it out, Sherlock. What's it to you?"

He ignored her tone and said, "Where are they?"

"It's like I told you, Miriam's off ice-fishing with Olga in Alaska having a grand old time. Big Bob's at a business meeting with some major clients up at the casino. It's like he always says, You can show a client just who he's dealing with in a good, long gambling session. He sees you win some, he sees you lose some and if you keep your composure-"

"-Is he coming back for the storm?"

"No. He's going to stay at the casino until it's past."

"Well what did he want you to do? Are you supposed to stay with someone?"

She smiled at him and Arnold felt himself beginning to get angry. That smile was so condescending and he was trying to help her.

"He told me to go take some cash from his jacket and pick up food until this thing blows over. That's what he told me to do Arnold."

"I don't understand! This is a hurricane not a thunderstorm. He just expects you be alone while it's going on? That doesn't make any sense!"

Her cheeks were beginning to flush and she spat out, "I don't know what he expects, Arnoldo, I just know what he told me to do and I'm doing it. I'm sure this storm is just an exaggerated news story to get people spending money on radios and water purifiers. I'm FINE."

"You're not fine! They say it might even be a category 3 by the time it gets here, Helga. You can't stay in this hurricane alone. I won't let you. It's not safe."

"Well where do you expect me to stay? Phoebe's gone along with the most of our class. What's your brilliant solution, Arnold?"

His heart raced. He hadn't been this angry in a long time but he didn't exactly know why he was angry in the first place. Helga was just being Helga. The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"You're going to stay with me and my grandparents!"


	3. Chapter 3

Helga and Arnold started at each other, their faces mirroring the same irritated expression. Helga turned on her heel and started swearing profusely. The combinations of words she put together were inventive if nothing like the few that Grandpa or Ernie ever uttered back at the boarding house. Arnold put up his hand and wiped the rain water from his eyes. Part of him wished he hadn't said anything at all. Helga was a handful on her best day and he didn't know how he'd be able to handle her over a long time. As always he also felt the quiet stirrings of guilt for putting his feelings before others. Even if she was a handful she didn't deserve to be in this dangerous storm alone.

She turned back to him and was opening her mouth to speak when an enormous crash of thunder shocked them both. It was so powerful the windows of the car parked next to them rattled. Arnold felt the vibration in his stomach. He looked at her and knew what he had to do.

"I don't care if you don't want to come, I'm not letting you stay out in this alone. If I have to carry you back to the boarding house kicking and screaming, you're staying with us. Your safety is more important than pride."

"I'm not a charity case, Arnold! I can take care of myself-"

"This isn't a discussion. The storm is going to be here soon and we need to get back to the boarding house."

"Who died and made you the boss? I'm Helga G. Pataki and I'm not letting you push me around."

Arnold's patience broke.

"Look Helga, I'm not doing this because I want to. I know you don't like me. Whatever I do seems to set you off, you're always throwing spitballs at me. I'm not inviting you to a slumber party. "

As soon as he said it he wished he could take it back. She looked angry not upset but those words were hurtful and he hurried to speak before she did.

"I think this is the right thing to do. Now do you want to hurry back to your house to pack a bag to bring over or do you just want to go back to my house and borrow our stuff."

Helga was hard to read. Her angry expression was fading to her usual sarcastic one. Arnold thought she might start yelling.

"I want to get stuff from my house."

Arnold wasn't expecting her to agree and didn't know what to say. She rolled her eyes at him.

"You're right. This is a bad storm and even though it means having to spend time with you, it's smarter than being alone. So if it's all right with you, Football Head, I'd like to go get a few of my things."

"Of course. Let's go now before it gets any worse."

She dropped one of her bags on the ground and took off running.

"What are you waiting for?"

He picked it up and ran after her. It was so windy they zig-zagged through the streets to use the buildings as cover. Arnold had no idea how fast it was going but if it caught either of them mid-step, it almost blew them to the ground. The rain was wild now, biting into their skin sharply. He was relieved when he saw Helga's front stoop. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled as Helga unlocked her front door. Arnold was about to follow her inside when her arm shot out and blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going, Arnold?"

"I'm not going to stay outside in this weather. Let me in!"

He saw her debate before she looked out at the lightning which was striking more often now. Her arm moved and she stalked inside.

"Fine, but no funny business. Just stay right there. I won't take long."

As he walked inside she pounded up the staircase. It was dark inside. The only light came from a neon clock with Big Bob on it wearing all his Beeper King regalia but Helga hadn't turned any lights on. He walked towards a switch on the wall and flipped it. The lights in the hall turned on and he spotted a bathroom down the hallway.

"Hey Helga, can I use your bathroom?"

"Whatever floats your boat, just don't stink up the place."

Typical Helga. Arnold grabbed the towel and wiped his face and hands dry. He wrung his hat out as best he could and placed it back on his head. As he walked out he looked around at this rare glimpse into the Pataki family. Family pictures were hung all over the walls. Most of them featured Olga in her various piano performances and graduations over the years. In each family portrait Helga could be spotted standing off to the side with a scowl on her face. In the pictures she wasn't frowning, the expression in her eyes conveyed a deep frustration. Why was she always so angry? _It must be exhausting for her to be that way all the time._One recent picture of her stood out from the rest. She was wearing her soccer uniform, her entire being focused on the ball in front of her. She almost looked happy.

He wandered away from the hall and noticed that he house smelled musty and almost sweet. It was a smell he'd noticed before but couldn't place. It was a sharp odor too. It seemed to be coming from the kitchen and he was just peering in when he Helga's voice startled him.

"Sorry about the smell. Looks like Miriam forgot to clean up her smoothies again."

She had a pink backpack on and had grabbed her bag of groceries.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They exited the house and the two of them had to fight to get the front door to close against the gusting wind. It shouldn't have taken more than ten minutes to get to the boarding house but they kept running into deep puddles of water. Once they turned a corner and found a power line down; they had to take a long detour to get around it. It was nerve-wracking being outside in this type of weather. Arnold was normally calm but even he found it a little scary. He could tell by the tense expression on Helga's face she didn't like it either. There weren't many cars on the road so when one came up and beeped at them they both shouted in surprise. The window rolled down to show his grandpa wearing a big yellow slicker.

"Get in Arnold! Your little friend too! It's gettin' bad out!"

They scrambled into the dry car and soon pulled up to the safety of the boarding house.


End file.
